


Llamada de auxilio

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Police, Romance, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Perdón por negarme a estar tan lejos de ti como lo pides.





	Llamada de auxilio

El valet parking y todo el servicio que les vio llegar, hicieron una reverencia en cuanto se bajaron de aquél mercedes negro. El ‘chofer’ hizo un ademán y el joven acomodador de autos entendió que debía atrapar las llaves en el aire, una especie de ritual que él y aquel rubio hacían cada vez que visitaban ese sitio.

Sin más, otro muchacho se mostró frente a los dos hombres que habían arribado, haciendo una exagerada reverencia y sin atreverse siquiera a levantar el rostro abrió las puertas blancas de aquel lugar.

El suave aroma a tabaco, alcohol y jazmín embriagaban el ambiente, acompañado de una suave voz que cantaba una balada. La luz era tenue y todos hablaban en leves murmullos para no interrumpir la interpretación de la joven dama sobre el escenario.

Mientras se acercaban a la escena, sintió su corazón acelerarse, algo en la voz de aquella cantante le inquietaba y cuando descubrió el porque, pudo notarse claramente sorprendido. Él no era de las personas que con facilidad mostraban alguna clase de expresión, mucho menos en un ‘sitio como aquel’, pero gracias a que la luz era tan poca, las pirañas a su alrededor apenas pudieron notar su presencia.

—Oh, mierda —masculló el rubio junto suyo mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado al reconocer –él también– a la chica que interpretaba aquella canción, girándose inmediatamente a ver al sujeto que desgraciadamente era su jefe.

—Hirako, encárgate —espetó tomando asiento cerca de la barra del bar.

—No creo que sea prudente, si los Kuchiki se enteran de que nos la cargamos…

—No seas imbécil, ya sabes de lo que hablo.

—Joder, me lo temía —el rubio sacó a relucir la peor cara que era capaz de hacer y refunfuñando, se marchó para ‘encargarse de aquello’ cuando de esa mujer se trataba.

Desde la posición en la que tomó asiento podía verla claramente, una menuda fémina ataviada con un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, doncella de finas proporciones y a pesar de que por lo mismo, para muchos pudiese pasar desapercibida, para él, que la había visto innumerables veces de cerca, sin duda era hermosa.

_Aunque increíblemente terca…_

Bufó molesto y llamó al barman pidiendo un whisky, que le fue entregado en el acto.

—¿Es nueva? —preguntó después de tomar de un solo trago su bebida, señalando con un ademán a la joven sobre el escenario. El muchacho que atendía la barra se mostró algo contrariado ante tal pregunta, llevaba suficiente tiempo en ese lugar como para saber que aquel cliente en específico nunca se mostraba interesado por algo que no fueran negocios, mucho menos si ese algo era una dama—. ¿Qué?—preguntó fastidiado al percatarse de la mirada del camarero.

—No, disculpe —exclamó asustado—. No es nueva precisamente, lleva un mes en este lugar.

El hombre abrió los ojos alarmado y parándose de golpe buscó con la vista a su guardaespaldas.

¡Llevaba un mes! ¡La muy maldita llevaba justo el tiempo que no había ido a ese lugar! ¡Y él hasta apenas se venía enterando! Rodarían cabezas, ocho, para ser preciso.

La canción terminó y los aplausos se hicieron presentes. La mujer bajó lentamente del escenario, al tiempo que Hirako apareció abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

—Listo —farfulló al llegar a su lado—. El lugar de siempre…

—Lleva un mes aquí, Hirako, tú y los demás tendrán que rendirme cuentas después.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente ante la amenaza, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Sabes que no puedo controlarlo completamente, después de todo… Ichigo, no hagas nada estúpido, recuerda quien es ella.

El pelinaranja chasqueó la lengua y se acercó hasta el estrado. Desde ahí la pequeña mujer lo miró acercarse, y a pesar de que no podía contener la dicha de haber obtenido la atención de ’su presa’ se mostró altanera y tranquila hasta el último segundo.

—Buenas noches, Kurosaki-sama —saludó cínicamente—. Es un placer tenerlo en Las Noches.

Ichigo la miró con rencor y sin delicadeza alguna la asió del brazo arrastrándola por los pasillos que llevaban a los privados. La pequeña mujer se revolvió pero no opuso gran resistencia al modo tan ‘delicado’ con el que era llevada, no es que no quisiera o pudiera, simplemente no era prudente llamar la atención.

Cuando llegaron a una de las tantas puertas blancas que salvaguardaban la privacidad de ciertos negocios, un hombre alto les hizo una reverencia y los dejó pasar a un cuarto completamente níveo con decoración en el mismo tono.

—Y yo que pensaba que más bien te gustaba dibujar —dijo, soltando el brazo de la muchacha bruscamente, en el momento que la puerta tras ellos se cerró. La morena lo miró estupefacta pero el pudor la embargó haciéndola desviar la mirada segundos después. Ponerse aquella ropa tan provocativa, subirse a un escenario, era más de lo que alguna vez se creyó capaz y le costaba admitirlo.

—Me gusta cantar… —repuso en un suave murmullo.

—Al menos te doy crédito por eso, cantas mejor de lo que dibujas —un aumento considerable de su dignidad, la hizo enfurecer y olvidando su bochorno –pintado en su cara como un suave sonrojo– se acercó a él para abofetearlo, pero su mano fue detenida en el aire.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rukia?

—Trabajo aquí.

—¿Cómo cantante en Las Noches? —ironizó.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Maldición, Rukia! ¿Aizen sabe que estas aquí, te lo permitió? —preguntó conteniendo toda la rabia e impotencia que tenía—. ¿Tu hermano lo sabe?

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones —sentenció desafiante y sin dejar de mirarle directamente.

—No te entiendo… ¡Maldita sea, no te entiendo ni una mierda! —bramó perdiendo los estribos. Él era conocido en el bajo mundo por una expresión carente de sentimientos, siempre fría, siempre ausente y calculadora, se enorgullecía de si mismo por ello. Hace tiempo, había decidido dejar todo lo que le pudiera causar alguna emoción innecesaria, a sus hermanas, a sus amigos y a ella… ¡Pero maldición! Entre los tres, ella era la más impredecible y cuando regresaba, todas aquellas emociones que había apartado lejos, volvían de un solo golpe. _¿Es que acaso no podía comprenderlo?_

Rukia lo miró en silencio, no podía culparlo por actuar así, si ella fuera él, reaccionaría de la misma manera. Sabía que estaba mal que buscara constantemente meterse a la guarida del lobo, pero no podía evitarlo, no si de esa forma podía volver a verle.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —musitó melancólicamente.

Ichigo cerró lo ojos un instante y al siguiente, dio un golpe sordo en la pared que se escuchó resonar por la habitación. Rukia, sorprendida, se enderezó en toda su altura al verse atrapada entre la pared y los brazos del pelinaranja.

—¿Sabes el tipo de ‘servicio’ que dan las mujeres de Las Noches, verdad? —susurró roncamente. La joven se estremeció al sentir su cálido halito rozar su piel, pero haciendo honor al apellido que había adoptado se mantuvo todo lo impasible que su corazón acelerado le permitió.

—Lo sé, he estado aquí un mes, suficiente tiempo como para enterarme —soltó disimulando el temblor de su voz.

—¿Entonces sabes porque nadie me impidió traerte hasta aquí, no?

—Yo… —dijo pero fue interrumpida. Lo siguiente que supo es que no podía respirar a causa del cálido aliento de Ichigo entremezclándose con el suyo. En un inicio pensó en oponerse, pero no podía, por principios no quería retractarse de lo que ya había aceptado a pesar de que fuera una mentira. Si lo hacía, eso le daría a él la victoria.

Era cierto que ‘trabajaba’ en Las Noches y sí, la habían solicitado varias veces, pero de todas había salido airosa cuando por alguna ‘misteriosa llamada de auxilio’, la policía llegaba y todo aquel que tuviera más de un cadáver que ocultar se retiraba, salvándose así de su deber como trabajadora de tal establecimiento.

_Pero a él… no podía evitar corresponderle._

Se maldijo por dentro. Nunca supo con exactitud cuando se había enamorado de ese bastardo, pero de su mente no podía borrar el rostro del chico que hace un poco más de siete años había conocido en Karakura. El quinceañero de ceño fruncido y constantes cicatrices por peleas callejeras; amable y protector a pesar de su mal carácter, el muchacho –que descubriría después– que no se metía en peleas por rebeldía, sino porque buscaba ganarse un nombre para su familia… _‘El heredero del Clan Kurosaki’_ , el hijo de un yakuza.

Cuando el aire se les terminó y sus respiraciones agitadas chocaron, se detuvieron a observarse, Rukia sentía aún el sabor de su boca sobre la suya, él la tenía –de un modo extraño y frustrante– sometida a sus caricias, sus besos, pero jamás lo admitiría; Ichigo por otro lado, nunca le diría a ella que era su única debilidad…

—Márchate de aquí, Rukia —dijo separándose de ella—. Tú no has hecho ni la mitad de lo que insinúas si aún tiemblas por un simple beso… Este tipo de sitios no son para ti.

La fémina sintió una punzada helada sobre su pecho y un estado latente de pánico comenzó a extenderse sobre su cuerpo.

—Regresa a tu maldita división y di que no has conseguido nada. Yo borraré tu rastro de Las Noches, puedo deducir que ni Aizen ni Byakuya saben que estas de encubierto… —Rukia lentamente rememoraba su pasado, sabía que frase seguiría a continuación pero no quería oírla, así, con todo el valor de su pequeño cuerpo reunido, se acercó de nuevo a él, temblando.

—No —fue lo que respondió, sujetando su mano con fuerza pero sin atreverse a mirarle.

Ichigo sintió que se derrumbaba. Todas las fuerzas que había reunido para dejarla ir lentamente desaparecían, ¿por qué era tan terca? ¿Por qué no era capaz de darse cuenta que lo único que quería hacer era protegerla? Alejarla de aquel mundo en el que se había visto envuelto por nacimiento, de la muerte y decadencia humana. Para él, ella era de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida, conocerla había cambiado su existencia, pero no podían estar juntos, lo supo en el momento que notó que aquellos ojos violetas eran la única cosa que podía hacerle titubear en aquel mundo en el que una duda causaba la muerte y lo reafirmó, cuando su padre murió y el apellido ‘Kuchiki’ se hizo presente.

_Porque los Kuchiki eran sus enemigos… y ella era una Kuchiki._

—¿No qué? —se burló sonriendo falsamente—. ¿No quieres irte de Las Noches?

—No, eso… —balbuceó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué? —el hombre tragó saliva, no quería decirlo, pero si era la única forma de hacerla retroceder, tentaría a su orgullo—. ¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya?

Rukia se estremeció al escucharle, quería gritarle lo estúpido que era pero también quería poder decirle el porque aceptaba todas las misiones en cubierto que tuvieran que ver con la yakuza, el porque a pesar de ser agente de la policía y haber sido adoptada por los Kuchiki seguía buscando encontrarlo, aún si años atrás se habían dicho adiós.

_¿No lo entendía con sólo mirarla?_ Si bien sus acciones parecían carentes de lógica, ella hace mucho tiempo lo había elegido, por eso continuamente se prestaba a aquellos juegos del gato y el ratón, sabiendo que de otro modo él no le permitiría acercarse; le había quitado sus opciones y aunque sentía como a poco se sumergía más y más en ese mundo corrupto, no se arrepentía… Sólo que nunca antes se había atrevido a decírselo tan claramente, pero si para ‘atraparlo’ eran necesarias palabras…

Sus manos sudadas temblaron dejando la mano de Ichigo escapar. Ante tal acto él sonrió tristemente y se giró reemprendiendo su marcha, sabía que ella no respondería, no por nada la conocía tan bien…

—¡Sí! —se escuchó retumbar en las paredes. El hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa girándose de golpe a verla. Rukia lo observaba completamente erguida, con la vista en alto, mirándole a los ojos. Desde su perspectiva él podría jurar que había crecido, aquella  mujer lucía mucho más grande y hermosa de lo que jamás la había visto antes y de lo que podría haber imaginado. _Diablos…_ —¡No te vayas!

Al instante de su declaración, la muchacha pudo escuchar un leve murmullo proveniente de sus pendientes, el cual, preguntaba si necesitaba la tan famosa ‘llamada de auxilio’ para sacarla de esa situación; pero ella, sonriendo y con sumo cuidado se despojó de sus aretes para estrellarlos contra el piso y romperlos, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un: ‘No, gracias’.

Ichigo se quedó sin aliento y sin dar crédito a lo que oía, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios _,_ si ella se había subido a un escenario y cantado, debió de haberlo previsto. ‘Eso’ también podría suceder, realmente la había subestimado.

_¿Cómo podría apartarla ahora si no tenía con que defenderse?_

Sí eran sinceros eran capaces de comprenderse, con sólo mirarse era suficiente para saber que pensaba el otro, que sentía, aunque jamás lo habían intentado expresar con palabras; pero si ahora estaba dicho, el deseo de no retenerla se desvanecía.

Ya no quedaban barreras ni dudas, aún si actuaba egoístamente y en el proceso era arrastrado por la oscuridad, incluso sobre el apellido Kuchiki y su familia, hasta por encima del sujeto del otro lado del comunicador que ella había roto y que seguramente ahora hacía una llamada de emergencia declarando una traición…  inclusive, sobre sus deseos aplastantes de protegerla y de aquél amor incrementado con los años… Encima de todo eso, ya sólo existía ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 2252  
> Fecha aproximada de creación: 2010


End file.
